


GALEOTTA FU QUELLA BOTTIGLIA E LA SIGARETTA CHE LA SEGUÌ

by CrazyValentine



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: #elippo, M/M, skam italia - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyValentine/pseuds/CrazyValentine
Summary: -Ci sono cose che Elia sa e non sa, ad esempio come passare da Inferno a Paradiso (in entrambi i casi)-Si svolge durante la festa di Natale della 2x10.Dal testo:"Come si sono ritrovati dal giocare a tombolone all'essere tutti seduti incerchio, a guardare una bottiglia di birra ruotare, Elia nemmeno lo sa."





	GALEOTTA FU QUELLA BOTTIGLIA E LA SIGARETTA CHE LA SEGUÌ

 

 

 

Come si sono ritrovati dal giocare a tombolone all'essere tutti seduti incerchio, a guardare una bottiglia di birra ruotare, Elia nemmeno lo sa.  
Sa solo che Luca ha appena avuto il culo di baciare a stampo l'argentina per poi schizzare in bagno tutto rosso, mentre lui da bravo amico ridacchia sotto i baffi.

L'imbarazzo è leggermente palpabile, per fortuna ci pensa Niccolò a prendere in mano la situazione dando un colpetto alla bottiglia: probabilmente è proprio la dea bendata a baciarlo, perché il prescelto è il suo Marti. I due piccioncini si guardano innamorati, si avvicinano e si avvinghiano dando vita ad un bacio passionale. <<HEY polipetti ebbasta>> interviene Elia, tra le risate divertite degli altri, facendo così staccare la coppia che ritorna al proprio posto.

Adesso è il turno di Giovanni che da uno slancio secco al collo di vetro e poi socchiude gli occhi, quasi con paura del risultato. La birra passa davanti ad Eva per poi designare di nuovo "vincitore"Martino. Gio lo guarda tutto sorridente e gli si avvicina mentre l'altro, bloccato al suo posto, boccheggia impercettibilmente. Ad Elia non scappa lo sguardo che sia Nico che Eva rivolgono ai due, che intanto si stanno dando un bacio a stampo malriuscito. <<Si ma zi nun se po'>> esclama Giovanni ritraendosi <<vabbè che so io e non Niccolò però così m'offendi>> e con un ultimo sbuffo torna a suo posto borbottando <<Ma faccio così schifo!?>>.

E ora tocca a lui girare: la bottiglia va veloce, poi piano piano si ferma vicino all'argentina, ma con un ultimo scatto si posiziona davanti a Filippo.   
Elia spalanca gli occhi, Filippo lo guarda con la testa leggermente piegata di lato a mo di invito. E tutto si può dire tranne che lui sia un codardo, così si avvicina al biondino e fa toccare le loro labbra.  
Mai avrebbe pensato che il fratello di Eleonora fosse così"intraprendente" ma lo sorprende quando gli sfiora le labbra con la lingua; il più piccolo non si tira di certo indietro e schiude un poco la bocca. E ' _OH MIO DIO_ ' deve aver bevuto troppo o ha appena toccato il cielo, Elia ne è sicuro, perché quel dannato piercing non può fare quell'effetto in una circostanza normale.  _E poi perché fa così caldo tutto ad un tratto!?_

 

<<Che me so perso regà?>> dice Luca -tornato dal bagno proprio in QUEL momento- interrompendo il bacio e il silenzio assordante che gli si era creato intorno, come se nulla fosse. Quando si dice il karma no? Ed Elia vorrebbe sotterrarsi, o forse uccidere Luca o probabilmente scappare da lì -magari con Filippo appresso.<<Pensavamo ti fossi perso nella terra de mezzo zì>> esclama Gio, se potesse Elia lo farebbe santo subito! San Giovanni Garau, protettore degli amici, capisce sempre quando intervenire -anche se non lo sa,anche se non richiesto.  
<<AHAH AH>> gli risponde Luchino mentre tutti ridono e Martino,anche se sorridente come pochi, gli da una pacca sulla spalla quandosi siede vicino a lui.

In tutto questo Elia ha evitato il contatto visivo con i suoi amici e sopratutto con Filippo, perché in fondo sa che se solo lo guardasse non potrebbe trattenersi, ma sa anche che lo sguardo dell'altro è fisso su di lui. Lo sente bruciare sulla sua pelle e deve scappare da lì, almeno per un po', giusto il tempo di una sigaretta -o due.  
Si alza e senza dire una parola va verso la camera da letto di Martino e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Apre la finestra, si appoggia con i gomiti al davanzale e prende una grande boccata d'aria. Le guance gli formicolano per il cambio di temperatura ed Elia porta entrambe le mani a coprirsi la faccia, un po' per disperazione un po' per neanche lui sa bene cosa.

Nel completo silenzio porta una mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino, ne tira fuori una e se la porta alla bocca. Prima di accenderla però si sfiora le labbra con il pollice, passando poi la lingua sul punto in cui gli sembra di sentire ancora la presenza di quel pezzetto di metallo appartenente al Sava. Elia è così intento a rivivere l'esperienza di qualche momento prima, la sigaretta abbandonata tra le dita a qualche centimetro di distanza dalle labbra, che non si accorge nemmeno che l'atmosfera nel salotto di casa Rametta è cambiata o che qualcuno lo osserva appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

<<T'è piaciuto ve'?>> una voce alle sue spalle gli arriva alle orecchie ed Elia sobbalza girandosi verso la fonte di quelle parole.La sigaretta gli cade per terra, gli occhi e la bocca si spalancano e lui non riesce ad emettere neanche un misero fiato. <<Puoi dirmelo>> ed Elia apre e chiude la bocca, incredulo. <<Che c'è il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?>> e no questo non è assolutamente il Paradiso, Elia si trova all'Inferno e sta bruciando tra le fiamme. Fa troppo caldo, in quella maledetta camera non si respira,  _come diavolo farà Martino a dormirci!?_    
DIAVOLO. Ecco la parola giusta! Quello davanti a lui è il demonio in persona, altro che angelo divino.  
<<Oppure è stato Sava eh zì?>> OK si, è definitivamente un incubo o la rivalsa del karma. Forse qualcuno gli sta mandando un messaggio...  
<<Io-Fatti fottere zì!>> Elia ci prova, ci prova davvero a rispondere ma non è proprio serata. <<Oh no fratè, quello sei tu>> e Giovanni Garau con U finale perché è sardo, nonché suo grande amico, non è mai stato così stronzo. E non si è divertito ancora abbastanza perché, dopo aver guardato oltre la porta -verso il corridoio, esclama un divertito <<dacci dentro>> e va via tutto sorridente.

Elia è talmente tanto shockato da non capire neanche quello che l'altro sta dicendo a qualcuno nel corridoio e si abbassa semplicemente a raccogliere la sigaretta dal pavimento.   
<<FIUUU>>fischia qualcuno entrato nella stanza <<bel panorama>> e forse oggi vogliono farlo morire, perché ad Elia viene quasi un infarto quando alza la testa e si trova davanti Filippo Sava che ostenta un ghigno, in tutta la sua bellezza. E mannaggia a quell'anellino di metallo al centro del labbro che lo rende ancora più sexy! ' _Ma che cazzo stai a pensà Elì?_ ' si rimprovera e per l'ennesima volta in quella sera si ritrova ad essere senza parole, forse è ora di smetterla con alcool e canne. Assolutamente.

<<Ciao>>dice il più piccolo, ' _ah ma allora SEI SCEMO Elia_ ', ma<<hey>> gli risponde il più grande ridendo e lui non può fare a meno di seguirlo e sorridere. Filippo si avvicina ad Elia e prende la sigaretta dalle sue mani con un casuale <<non mi pare il caso sprecarla no?>> per poi accenderla e aspirare piano.  
Elia è incantato da quella visione: come il filtro si stringe piano tra le labbra dell'altro e come si incava leggermente a contatto con il cerchio argenteo. Filippo fa per passargli la sigaretta ma Elia si fionda sulle sua labbra, prima ancora che il biondo possa buttare fuori il fumo. Ed è così che il loro secondo bacio sa di sigaretta e dura un secondo, perché Filippo prende a tossicchiare e gli sbuffa il fumo in faccia.   
Ma Elia è contento perché,  _fanculo tutto_ , lui questo inferno vuole viverlo! E senza neanche una parola entrambi riprendono il bacio, questa volta frenetico, con Elia che stringe le braccia intorno al corpo di Filippo e quest'ultimo che porta una mano nei capelli del moro. Filippo porta il corpo del più piccolo a contatto con il davanzale e nel mentre che passa al baciargli il collo butta la cicca fuori, per strada, poi si aggrappa ai fianchi dell'altro con entrambe le mani e da una piccola spinta. Ed ora Elia è in un limbo perché quello che il più grande sta facendo è il Paradiso, ma lui si sente bruciare come nei meandri dell'Ade e non può far altro che amare questa dolce tortura e restituire la spinta.

 Filippo si stacca con un versetto eccitato ed Elia ne approfitta per riappropriarsi delle sue labbra. Il bacio è tutto un collidersi di lingua e bocca e piccole spinte di bacino. Elia sta per scoppiare e anche Filippo non è messo meglio, sono entrambi duri e si sente. Elia si allontana in cerca di ossigeno e guarda Filippo, i suoi occhi sono pieni di desiderio e sa bene che la stessa cosa si può leggere anche nei propri.   
I due si sorridono e il più grande gli passa una mano sul volto prendendogli poi il mento e avvicinando le loro facce per un piccolo bacio casto, che si trasforma in qualcosa di più profondo in pochissimo tempo.  
Filippo rigira le posizione e comincia a farlo retrocedere, portandolo verso il letto, quando le gambe toccano la struttura Elia si rende conto di ciò che sta per succedere e si blocca. <<Martino ci ammazza se facciamo qualcosa qui>> dice, un po' perché sa che è vero, un po' perché ha paura di correre così tanto. Non ha intenzione però di lasciar perdere -né tanto meno tenersi nei pantaloni una situazione del genere- e quindi <<bagno>> continua.Filippo accenna un si con la testa, gli prende la mano e di corsa entrano in bagno chiudendocisi dentro. 

Elia si trova sbattuto contro la porta, il peso di Filippo che si struscia addosso a lui. Entrambi trovano il coraggio, quasi insieme, di portare le mani verso le parti intime dell'altro: quelle di Elia sono un po' tremanti -se per l'eccitazione o la tensione non lo dirà mai- mentre quelle di Filippo sono sicure, esperte. I due si guardano di nuovo, sanno che non si può fare molto. Non lì, non adesso. In più sarebbe la prima volta, di questo tipo almeno, per Elia e il cesso di casa di un suo amico non è proprio il massimo. Ma la soluzione c'è e non tarda ad arrivare. Filippo si slaccia i pantaloni e li abbassa, rimanendo in boxer, poi si avvicina ad Elia e comincia a fare lo stesso. Quando sono del tutto giù Elia emette un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, che gli muore in gola non appena Filippo sfiora il suo membro con un dito da sopra la stoffa. 

I suoi ormoni sono a palla e non può resistere così tanto, quindi si spinge nuovamente contro la mano di Filippo che però la sposta con un sussurrato <<non così>> ed Elia torna all'Inferno. Non troppo a lungo evidentemente poiché Filippo si spinge direttamente contro di lui, facendo collidere le loro erezioni. Si strusciano così, contro la porta del bagno, tra baci e carezze finché Elia non viene con un urletto che di virile ha ben poco e Filippo lo segue dopo essersi sfregato su di lui qualche altra volta ancora, con la bocca ben ferma sul suo collo in modo da non far sentire alcun rumore. 

Ed in questo momento non può fregare niente a nessuno dei due, ad Elia non importa se qualcuno l'ha sentito, se i boxer sono tremendamente appiccicaticci o se i suoi amici si chiederanno dove è finito. Ciò che Elia sa adesso è che è appagato e felice di essere chiuso in quel bagno con un ragazzo,anche se inaspettato. Sa che spera non sia l'unica ed ultima volta e sa anche che deve tutto a quella maledetta -o forse benedetta-bottiglia e alla sigaretta successiva.

Quello che invece Elia non sa è che Gio l'ha visto andare in bagno con Filippo ed ora è di là in cucina, con Martino, a festeggiare questa unione (e a riscuotere i 5€ scommessi con l'amico, riguardo il rapporto consumato) o che quel fantastico ragazzo ancora attaccato  a lui pensa proprio la sua stessa cosa.

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heila!  
> Son approdata qui su AO3, dopo anni che non scrivevo una slash, con gli Elippo!  
> Non chiedetemi come sia uscita fuori questa cosa, né perché. So solo che l'altra mattina mi sono svegliata alle 5:30 con questo incipit in mente.  
> Quindi niente, se vi piace fatemelo sapere e chissà magari ci sarà un seguito!  
> Bacioni Vale.
> 
> Ps grazie a Bea per il supporto!


End file.
